


The Boyfriend

by nabicnvs



Category: GOT7
Genre: Age Difference, Considerable Age Gap, Fluff and Angst, Guitarist!Jackson, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, daddy issues are implied/referenced, jewelry kink kinda, some sex ofc, the prejudice that comes with having an older/younger partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabicnvs/pseuds/nabicnvs
Summary: And the best part of it was how the boyfriend already had memorized all the small differences between their fingers, so he already knew which ring of his would fit on which finger of Jaebeom's.Alternatively, Jaebeom has a boyfriend whom he doesn't talk about and Jinyoung is curious why.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 15
Kudos: 71





	The Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> hello :) don't expect a lot from this, it's just me experimenting! I literally wrote this as a comfort fic for myself but I think it turned out decent. I like the trope, I really wanted to try to analyze it very briefly in this fic. (+must I mention that there is no such thing as pedophilia here? there isn't)

Curious pairs of eyes on the spinning bottle in the middle, awaiting for it to decide on a new victim for this dirty game of embarrassment and perverted thoughts. A familiar bass intro tingled their ears, attention-seeking melody making Jinyoung roll his eyes in annoyance; as if that wasn’t enough, the bottle’s neck pointed at him, punishment for rolling his eyes, probably. 

“Truth or dare, hyung?” Bambam asked, shit-eating grin on his face. 

“Truth. Just because you’ll put me kiss Jaebeom if I choose dare.”

“That’s not true!” Bambam laughed, even though he knows it was, in fact, very true. “Okay, then, is it true that you have a big crush on someone from this table?”

“Please-” Jinyoung scoffed and got elbowed by Youngjae, who pushed him to  _ confess already _ . “It’s true.  _ Gosh, I hate this song so much. _ ” 

“It’s a good song.” Yugyeom pointed out, as if trying to dig into the healing wound. However, since it was Yugyeom…

“Sure, it’s good, but I cannot stand the band. Actually, I cannot stand their guitarist because he’s scum.”

Bambam furrowed his eyebrows and scrunched his nose, clearly not understanding the point. No one seemed to get it. “He hooked up with my dad. I-... I almost fainted when I went down into the kitchen and I saw the guitarist from InWinter, drinking our fucking milk while naked. Not only he had the audacity to say  _ fuck  _ like he knew he fucked up, but he also pulled that  _ I’m-dating-someone-else  _ bullshit on my father a bit afterwards. That’s why I cannot stand him and his band.”

“Oh, your father is a badass for hooking up with a musician! That’s kinda hot!” 

“Yeah, yeah,  _ whatever _ !” Jinyoung rolled his eyes again, hand coming back on the bottle to flip it. 

As Jinyoung prayed it would, the bottle’s neck stopped in front of Jaebeom, finally making him come back from whatever alternate universe he was living inside his head. His eyes came back to where they were, in this bar, in their uniforms, playing truth or dare while having a drink. And it was his turn, it seemed; as always, his luck consisted of the most perverted questions, because he was dumber and softer than Jinyoung and  _ actually replied  _ without throwing a tantrum every time, as a coping mechanism. Since it always animated the conversation, he played their game every damn time, hoping no one realized he was really honest with his answers. 

“Beommie hyung!” Bambam grinned knowingly, and Jaebeom returned half of his smirk. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth?” 

“Tell us about your last time, hyung. With spicy details!” 

“You always ask him that!” Jinyoung nagged again, only to get another elbow from Youngjae, as a sign to shut up. 

“Hmm…” Jaebeom started, and had to straighten his back for some reason. “I was wearing my uniform. And he ate me out, it felt so fucking good but I was anxious all the time because I didn’t want to flop on his face…” Jaebeom admitted, already having to place his left thigh over his right one and to will his half-boner away.

“I knew Jinyounggie had a big mouth, but I did not expect this!” Yugyeom commented. 

The thing was… everyone thought Jaebeom and Jinyoung were dating when they were only the bestest of friends. Yet Jinyoung had a big crush on Yugyeom, and he would rather suffer in silence than admit anything or even confess his feelings. And Jaebeom… Jaebeom had someone, a boyfriend, a  _ serious relationship  _ he was extremely invested in. However, there was no way he could talk about it, not even with his closest friends, because he didn't want the ugliest of labels stuck on his forehead. His friends would jokingly call him a slut sometimes, and while he didn’t mind it, because he knew  _ it was a fucking joke _ , he really wished they didn’t call him that. Yeah, maybe he  _ was  _ a fucking slut, but always with the same man, with his boyfriend. Not with hookups, as he used to say, and not with Jinyoung, as his friends believed. 

“Just that?” 

“What do you want me to say?...” At this point Jaebeom was already flushing, covering the slight tent in his pants with his hand in which he held his phone under the table. “He was amazing… I think I came two times only from him eating me out and once more after he fucked me… I was wrecked afterwards, but…” This time he got punched (lightly) in his shoulder by Jinyoung, who made him show his most embarrassed face yet. 

“Since when do you have a boyfriend?” Came out of Jinyoung's mouth after a short moment of silence, the words spreading confusion around the other men at the table. 

“But weren’t you guys…?” Bambam tried, immediately receiving a shake from Jinyoung. 

“We are just best friends. And I thought we weren't keeping secrets from each other! Jaebeom, you’re…”

“I don’t have anyone. It was just a one-night stand.”

“No shit… wow, and I,  _ the best friend _ , don’t deserve to know, huh?” 

“It’s not like that! I… I need to go.” 

“Sure, go to your boyfriend.” 

“Hey, are you really going to a dick appointment?” Bambam tried to tease, thinking he would restore somehow the atmosphere, but he didn't manage this time due to the bad timing. 

“Well, since I’m a  _ slut _ ,” Jaebeom concluded, already on his feet and taking his bag, “maybe I really am going to get fucked.” 

Jinyoung really wanted to stop him, to grab his hand and tell him, “it’s not like that”, or to simply apologize and explain to him that he wished his  _ best friend  _ would have been more sincere than that. Actually Jinyoung wanted to say sorry for forcing the “fake-dating” idea on his best friend just to have a reason not to confess to his crush. How was he supposed to know Jaebeom is in a relationship if Jaebeom didn’t talk about it, right?

“Whoa, what just happened?” Yugyeom’s confused eyes were already making Jinyoung want to start crying. But of course he didn’t, this was purely stupid. 

“I don’t get it! If I said something that bothered him, why didn’t he say something?” This was Bambam, cool and down-to-earth as always. “I thought we could joke around, I didn’t know hyung has such a fragile ego.”

“Didn’t you notice he stopped opening up for quite a few months?”

“No? He seemed okay to me.”

“Seemed.” Jinyoung mumbled, more for himself than for the others. 

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


Sweaty palm over bare chest, just like Jaebeom would try to caress at the heart behind the wall of skin and flesh. Fingertips ghosting over a hardened nipple, mouth still half-open, heartbeat faster than normal. Jaebeom’s bare thighs, veiny hands secured on them both. His uniform tossed aside on the floor, and his bag still lying next to the couch. 

Raw. Painful. Slow.  _ Jaebeom couldn't concentrate, head still in the clouds.  _

They won’t understand… not now, not never. They would just call names and put labels. 

Hands moving on his hips made him gasp. Then he yelped too, because he felt the warm head of his boyfriend's cock slip out of him. Since this frustration burning the inside of his stomach wasn’t taking him anywhere, he let out a long sigh, watched his boyfriend lift his upper body and stuck his cheek to his. Hands came into vision, four of them, two pairs holding each other for a short while. 

And when they let go, the slightly bigger, veinier ones started taking out their rings adorning long fingers just to carefully slip them on Jaebeom's fingers. It was like some sort of ritual to them, one so intimate and personal that it would always make Jaebeom blush, even the slightest. And the best part of it was how the boyfriend already had memorized all the small differences between their fingers, so he already knew which ring of his would fit on which finger of Jaebeom's. 

The smallest one, thick, crosses engraved into it, would go on Jaebeom's ring finger even though the boyfriend would always wear it on his pinky. The black, lucky steel one would go on Jaebeom’s middle finger, and the chunky lion-headed ring would only stay still on either of Jaebeom's big fingers. The neat skull would just go on Jaebeom’s right hand, on his index finger, being the only ring from his right hand. 

This  _ thing  _ they have, this small ritual of intimacy always manages to make Jaebeom’s eyes pour with love and adoration, so he always found himself staring at his boyfriend's features, tracing his fingertip over the jewellery in his eyebrow, then pressing a sweet kiss on the stud right under his lower lip and then opening his mouth to lightly bite on a lower lip. A kiss afterwards, a quick one because they would grow impatient. 

Palm resting on Jaebeom's cheek, long and bare fingers playing with Jaebeom’s dark grown-out strands. The thumb from the other hand coming to press in the middle of Jaebeom’s lips, pink cupid bow pumping beautifully. He doesn’t even have to say a thing, because Jaebeom knows, he also knows he feels the most weird, the most guilty and the most turned on when they do this — yet Jaebeom likes it too, a lot, so he opens his mouth to welcome the thumb with a hot wet tongue. 

It’s a sultry view, Jaebeom knows, and they both love it. It’s the sultriest when instead of the thumb there are two or three fingers between his lips, saliva-coated, pushed continuously in and out of his mouth until they manage to make Jaebeom moan. After the fingers pull out of his mouth, they move between his asscheks, to rub against him, to rim him well, slowly, carefully, so good. 

The fingers always know how to open Jaebeom up. They always work, they always make him forget his thoughts and simply focus on the pleasure, roll his eyes, kiss his boyfriend with his eyes closed. Their wetness feels wonderful against Jaebeom's heated skin, so he opens up easily, places his hands on a pair of nice shoulders and starts thrusting back while moaning some more. 

“Good?”

“ _ So  _ good…” Jaebeom would say and would receive a pleased grin. He would like to return it, but he cannot help not keeping his mouth open during those moments when he is in pure ecstasy. 

He would let Jaebeom thrust some more against the fingers though they are not enough, and when he would finally pull out, Jaebeom would wait patiently for a few seconds until he would start whimpering as his boyfriend's cock would push into him. He would  _ curse  _ — the motherfucker always does — and then he would totally lose it because Jaebeom would be so wet and would feel good around his throbbing cock. 

“Can I fuck you?” He’d ask, face buried in Jaebeom’s neck, hands on Jaebeom’s back, hugging Jaebeom so lovingly and tightly with his cock deep inside Jaebeom. 

“Yeah, please!” 

He would move his hands on his hips so he would help Jaebeom jump up and down on his length until they would manage to push each other to the edge. It’s all ecstasy and the heat of the moment, it’s Jaebeom looking like  _ a slut _ , it’s swallowed moans, kisses and it finishes with grunts and pants. With cum on Jaebeom's back and on the boyfriend's hands. With them lying down and just breathing for a while. 

Jaebeom traced the tattoo on his shoulder in silence, kissed his lips, bumped his nose in his and just stared for a while.  _ I love you  _ on the tip of his tongue but never slipping out of his mouth. Not yet. Though he was sure those were the purest, most sincere feelings he had towards the man who slowly let go of him to light up one of his Parliament cigarettes. 

“Today is the 12th.” He reminded Jaebeom with nothing in his tone: no suffocation, no pressure for an answer, no nothing. Just emptiness. A hollowed mouth filled with smoke that sometimes says stuff. Sometimes he was like that. 

“I know. Do you still want to do that with me?” 

“It means a lot to you, so of course. I asked my manager to clear up my schedule on this day since last month, so of course I still want to do this.” 

_ I love you,  _ again, sitting on the tip of Jaebeom's tongue, but left unspoken. Just swallowed and allowed to be the reason for his wettened eyes. He tried to will away the tears though, he didn’t want to cry yet. 

“Thank you.” 

“Please, don’t thank me. I just want to be there for you. It sucks that I cannot come to your graduation, so if I can do  _ this thing  _ for you, it makes me happy.” 

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


They took his car, obviously. Jaebeom also took his hoodie, his smell once with it. His rings, too, which remained on Jaebeom's fingers. Jaebeom would wear his skin too, if he could. He would live his life, as well, if it would be possible. He would live into his house, sleep in his sheets and listen to his music forever. 

It wasn't obsession; at least, Jaebeom tried to tell himself it wasn’t that.  _ Must be love, mixed with clinginess. Must be a bad coping mechanism. Must be me admiring him, adoring him like an idol.  _ And he wasn’t proud of the last one as the boyfriend explained to him a few times the difference between an idol and a musician — and he hated being the former, he only wanted to be the latter. 

They  [ let the radio play ](https://youtu.be/2IE3T9mcqyM) at a lowish volume as Jaebeom stared at the sky. A 25-minute-drive should it be, he reminded himself in silence. So enough time. Enough time to not only stare at the grey sky in silence during the whole road. 

“You’re quiet today.” Jaebeom remarked. It wasn’t a push for his boyfriend to entertain him with conversation, however, it was a silent way of asking if he is mad at Jaebeom for whatever reason. For crashing at his place earlier. Or for the sex, maybe. For this, what they were doing now. 

Or maybe he was mad about Jaebeom sucking on his fingers. Maybe he was mad he had to deal and please Jaebeom. Maybe he was mad for personal reasons he didn’t share with Jaebeom since Jaebeom was…  _ well, he didn’t want to think about this now.  _

“Ah… no, I am just… I’ve been thinking about this all day. It’s a bit overwhelming for me.”

“If you don’t want to do this anymore, you can wait for me in the car. I promise I am thankful for driving me there in the first place.” 

“No, baby. I want to go. But there's something I want to talk to you about, because I still can’t figure it out on my own.” 

“We can talk about it. If you want.” 

Jaebeom actually felt it, he felt it somewhere in his stomach. It was something about the two of them. Or maybe something about Jaebeom. Something which wasn’t nice. Something from the depths of the ugly. 

“I don't know if it’s alright to open the subject right now. Maybe when we get back? We can also stop at a drive-through if you want and eat and talk in a parking lot?” 

That was an equivalent for a date. But not always. They couldn’t really “date”, not in public. Most of the time it was just Jaebeom coming over and sometimes sleeping at his place or even spending the weekends when he didn’t have a schedule. Once it had been a concert, only once — a free pass for the show, and Jaebeom acting like just a fan, leaving afterwards but blowing up his phone with hearts and compliments on his way home. The classic movie date was always at his home, microwaved popcorn, his Netflix account and snuggles. The “going out to eat” date meant food from the drive-through and sitting in a parking lot to eat together. Or just ordering pizza at his place. 

They weren't… “real” dates. But that was the best he could offer, and Jaebeom was fine with it. Sometimes he lied to himself saying they date like this because they were still kinda closeted, but they really weren’t. Neither of them. It was something else. Something  _ a bit more  _ than him being a musician. 

“Sounds good.” 

After that, they stood as quiet as the white flowers waiting patiently in the backseat. Jaebeom settled for watching the sky and for listening to whatever played on the radio. Maybe he shouldn't be so anxious about everything… In the end, he was neither a child nor a teenager anymore. 

It was the 12th, so he felt like he should go to the cemetery and visit his dad’s grave. Put some flowers there, next to the other fresh bouquet his mother should have brought earlier. Until last year, he would have come with his mother, but this time he felt like it was finally time he came without her. It was good to have silent company, for comfort. Because this place wasn’t one of his favourites, he still found it pretty creepy. It gave him the chills. And the silence unveiling the cemetery… that felt heavy, weighing at his heart. 

He couldn't really bring himself to say anything out loud. But he thought them, he said them in his mind, like a prayer.  _ I miss you. I hope you are well, at peace. I hope you are resting. We love you, we didn't forget about you, we never will.  _

But also other stuff. Stuff he would tell his father if he were still alive. 

_ Today, I’m here with my boyfriend. I don't know if you would have liked him at all… yet he is my source of happiness. My safe space. The safe space I’ve been searching for all my life. I feel like I belong next to him. Maybe I’m lucky enough to marry him one day. He will keep me safe.  _

At one point, Jaebeom felt like crying, so he reached for comfort, hands wrapping around a waist and letting tears fall. Just a few silent ones. There was no need for more. Maybe one day he won’t cry anymore. 

_ I’m going to graduate university soon. I wasn’t the best student, but I tried my best. I worked hard. I’m still working as hard as I can. Just a little bit more. You would be proud of my thesis.  _

He always regretted not coming often to the cemetery. His father deserved more flowers, deserved more thoughts, deserved to know his son didn't forget about him. But since he was buried in Jaebeom's birth city and Jaebeom didn’t have a car, it was difficult. He could make a lot of excuses, but he would rather not. He would rather not make promises either.

After they were finally done and back into the car, Jaebeom snuggled close to his boyfriend for a moment. For comfort… He also called his mother to tell her he didn't forget. Told her he has a boyfriend. She didn't take it too badly, she actually wanted to meet him on a weekend, if possible.  _ “We’ll see” _ , and that was it. Jaebeom allowed himself to be silent and hollow inside for the road back, only to be able to process everything once more and then finally let go. 

Fruity ice cream, juice and some fast food served as stress-reliever or comfort foods for the day — night, it was almost night, actually. The car in a parking lot, quiet night above them, the mixed smell of food. It felt nice, almost like a date, close to a real one.

Then they started talking. He knew what buttons to push to make Jaebeom open up, so they had a long conversation over fries and melted ice cream. It was a conversation about them, about their relationship, about what each of them wanted and about what flaws and insecurities they had. 

It ended up with Jaebeom falling for him  _ even harder _ , if that was possible. He just felt like that when he found himself in his arms, the both of them crammed in the driver’s seat. Jaebeom’s eyes like cherries, staring with so much adoration, sweet on his tongue, love in his caresses; mouth half-open just to get filled again with an intoxicatingly sweet tongue. Hands on his back, holding him so well, so securely, so tight and close. Tongue in his mouth, feeding off of his unsaid  _ I love you _ . 

This man was  _ so good for him _ , and he wanted to scream about it. But it was in vain, he realised, because people didn’t know, people were only full of shit and prejudice. 

“Are you trying to eat me?”

“Well, you taste like cherry ice cream…”

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


Big black eyes like black holes already on him as he entered the shared dorm. He tried not to mind it too much, just moved to his bed and took his uniform out of his bag. He should wash it… Also, he didn't answer Jinyoung’s messages and calls last night, and he wondered whether his friend was pissed. He wondered whether they were friends anymore. 

Jinyoung moved from his laptop, letting his glasses on top of the keyboard. After wiping his nose and cheekbones with his sleeve, he moved on Jaebeom's bed, taking a seat next to Jaebeom. That meant that they were going to talk. 

“Are you… Jaebeom, I’m sorry if I was annoying yesterday.”

“I’m sorry for keeping things hidden from you.”

“It’s not that! You can have secrets towards me, but… since we used to play along with the ‘Jaebeom and Jinyoung boyfriends’ thing, you should have told me. At least, you should have told me to stop with the flirting.”

“Ah. I didn't mind it much.”

“I called you last night. To see if you’re alright. I knew it was your father’s anniversary yesterday, and I just wanted to see whether you’ve gone home or something.”

Jinyoung got up, went to take his phone and to check it in silence for a while. Jaebeom stood there,  _ tired _ , mentally exhausted. Just when he tried to set his brain back to his student life, it hurt. It hurt a lot, because they were in their exam session. 

Instead of saying something, he laid in his bed. Thought about his amazing boyfriend instead. Smelled his cologne on the hoodie. Imagined he was there, kissing his forehead. “I went to the cemetery, Jinyoung. Really. But I went with him. He drove me and came along because I don't like going alone. We had it planned like that since last month.”

“Oh. Okay. I’m glad he… gave you some clothes. Jaebeom, I’m truly happy you have someone you seem to like so much.”

“I want to tell you, Jinyoung, but you’ll judge the shit out of me…”

“I won’t! When did I  _ ever  _ judge you?”

As expected, Jinyoung came back, sat on Jaebeom's bed and tried to not be very oblivious while letting his eyes meticulously inspect the hoodie on his friend. 

“His perfume smells really nice! Sorry, but it’s really intense if I sit close to you.”

“That’s okay. I think it’s Armani.”

“ _ Hot.  _ So is he… a master's student or something? Or is he…  _ okay, sorry, nevermind _ !”

Well, whenever Jinyoung pulled that on him, Jaebeom had no choice but to tell him what he wanted to hear. They couldn't stay mad at each other, and they didn't really keep secrets. Maybe Jaebeom kept  _ a few dark ones  _ he didn’t want to ever talk about, but nothing that would affect their relationship. Only very personal stuff. That’s why this whole secret boyfriend shit was such a big deal. They could talk about  _ everything _ , really. 

“Jinyoung… I’ve been dating him for almost a year now, I think.”

“Shit. Really? So you weren't going home on weekends, you would go over to him, huh?”

“Something like that, but not all the time. And he is not studying anymore, he is…  _ well _ . He has his… job. But it’s not a fixed schedule, it changes from month to month. That’s why you couldn't identify a pattern in my absence, because it was none.” 

“I see. So why is this guy so mysterious? Why is it such a big deal to you to talk about him? It’s not like anybody would steal him from you.”

Jaebeom really wished it was just like Jinyoung made it seem. He must have already pictured a perfect boyfriend, hard-working, smart, kinda rich, understanding, all that. And Jaebeom's boyfriend  _ was  _ all that. 

“Jinyoung… if I tell you he’s older than me…”

“I mean, since he is working a job, I already guessed he must be older than us.  _ Fuck _ , you’re dating  _ a man _ , a real one, huh?”

“Mhm…” 

Jaebeom really wished he was better at that. Better at telling his friend the truth about the man who makes him so happy. He wished he could just blurt how he is the actual reason Jinyoung's father got dumped. Because he,  _ the boyfriend stealer _ , saw the artist next to Jinyoung's father, in Jinyoung's home, and somehow still managed to get the guy’s number. And to give him his. 

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


Jaebeom  _ tried _ . He really did. But in the end he gave up his own little, innocent and perfect world, full of perfect people. Full of copies. Of course, it did feel like a mistake, but he couldn't imagine breaking his own soul into pieces only to please the others around him. Instead… instead he ran away. From the others. From his little world. From perfection. 

He just disappeared. Allowed himself to be clingy. Allowed himself to just live for once without thinking too much. 

“Can I have one?”

Smile in exchange. The Parliament pack taken out of a leather jacket and soon a cigarette pressed on Jaebeom's lips. Kiss on his cheek and smile on his lips. 

The manager and  _ the boys  _ just a few steps ahead of them, already hurrying to the place where the waves hit the shore.

_ The boyfriend _ , Jackson Wang, InWinter’s guitarist. In front of Jaebeom, in his rawest form, stubble, naked chest covered by a leather jacket, no makeup, morning voice, still.

And Jaebeom,  _ his boyfriend _ . Younger by a bunch of years, fresher, as naturally stunning as  [ lost ](https://soundcloud.com/off_def/lost?ref=clipboard) . Heart beating in his chest, floundering between the empty space engraved by flesh walls. Regret still heavy in his stomach. Quiet despair. Jackson knew. He felt it too, but he has been living with it for longer than Jaebeom, so he was accustomed to the feeling of hollowness inside him. 

“I love you.” Jaebeom finally managed to say, eyes puffy just the slightest, black and sincere. “It’s scary.”

“I love you too. Sometimes I wish I didn't, so I could let you go. But I can’t.” 

Fire between the two of them. Bitter on Jaebeom's lips from the cigarette, finally set alight. A melody, something bittersweet, still playing from the van, muffled by the background, by the sound of the waves crashing against each other. 

“The manager said he has a nice promo strategy if we go out in the public eye. For both the band and you. But I don’t… that is not what I wanted.” 

“I know. And Jackson…”

“Hm?”

“If I had the power to change this… the twelve years between us… the differences between your world and mine… I don’t think I would change a damn thing. I think I like you the best when you’re raw, like this. You’re really beautiful, you know? Inside and out. And I love you.” 

Cigarette moved from Jaebeom’s lips to Jackson’s, and a kiss on Jackson’s neck. Eyes wide with surprise, hands fumbling numbly. Then Jaebeom, his back turned, legs running, feet in the sand, dark strands combed by the light breeze. His boys  _ and  _ his boyfriend. On the same shore, on the same beach, in the same sand. It felt like one of the best dreams Jackson has ever had. 

Jaebeom’s thighs crashing against his shoulders just like the waves crash into each other. And Jackson’s veiny hands over them, keeping his boyfriend into place. Jaebeom's fingers caressing his stubble from time to time, or simply resting on his neck. Fingers adorned with his chunky rings, with Jackson’s chunky rings. 

They might be in a raw form, but they are the best like that. They might not be perfect for each other. But they work well. Jackson gives and Jaebeom reassures, supports. Jackson is a soul lost between two generations, making his music and being lucky enough to live off of it. Jaebeom is still young, he has all the time in the world. He also has his older boyfriend if he needs guidance, always. 

In Jaebeom's world, it’s called  _ daddy issues _ . Jackson pretends he doesn't see it; it’s there, slightly, but it is there. He doesn't mind much, he is glad to offer. 

In Jackson's world, the twelve years aren’t such a big deal. It happens. Because celebrities,  _ artists _ , are flawed people wrapped beautifully. Nice art, rotten souls. Sometimes, rotten minds.

It didn't matter to him anyway. Because Jaebeom was the balance for him. And as long as he had a balance, he didn't have a rotten soul. 

They could have died tomorrow and it wouldn't have mattered. The harsh words from the others, the twelve years, the issues and attachments would have turned into nothing. 

But for the time being, it was all about Jaebeom climbed on his shoulders, caressing him lightly, lovingly. It was the rings, his, on Jaebeom's fingers. It was his leather jacket over Jaebeom's back. It was the sand and the waves at Jackson’s feet while Jaebeom raised his hands and touched the sun for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> so how was it? not as disfunctional as you thought, right?
> 
> anyway, please let me know how you feel about this, whether it was any good. any kind of feedback is appreciated!
> 
> if you want to be friends or to yell with me ab got7/fic in general you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/prdsnabi) or you can send me annonymous prompts on [cc](https://t.co/RbVFVBcpfd?amp=1) if you want and I'll probably write it for you ^^


End file.
